


It Started With A Visit To The Dentist

by dS_Tiff



Category: due South
Genre: Crime Solving, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/pseuds/dS_Tiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayK is having a difficult day, but a vulnerable young woman is in trouble and turns to him and Fraser for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Visit To The Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set towards the end of Season 3/4. I hope you enjoy it!

IT STARTED WITH A VIST TO THE DENTIST

Detective Ray Kowalski, currently undercover as Detective Ray Vecchio, sat at his desk at the 27th Precinct, Chicago Police Department and tried to block the throbbing pain from his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red as his friend and unofficial partner, Constable Benton Fraser of the RCMP entered the room with his faithful companion, Diefenbaker, at his heels. Ray groaned and put his head on the desk with a thud.

“Good morning, Ray!” beamed Fraser with a wave and walked briskly across to Ray's desk, nodding and smiling at everyone he passed. “It's a glorious morning out there,” he announced, smiling. “Diefenbaker and I have...” but he stopped when he realised that Ray still had his head on the desk. “Is everything alright, Ray?” he enquired.

“Yeah Fraser,” came the muffled response. Ray lifted his head slightly. “Everything's great. Greatness.” He stood up suddenly and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, he headed for the door. “C'mon, let's go Fraser!”

Fraser stood there for a moment, looking puzzled “Where are we going Ray?” he asked.

“Out Fraser, we're going out!” shouted Ray, who had already made it as far as the corridor. Fraser looked at Dief and shrugged before following his partner.

When Fraser finally caught up with Ray, he was sitting in the driver's seat of his car with the engine running. He had one hand on the steering wheel, but the other hand was cupped over his mouth. Fraser opened the other door and allowed Dief to jump into the back, before settling himself into the passenger seat. Ray quickly took his hand away from his mouth and manoeuvred the GTO out into the busy morning traffic.

“What are we doing?” Fraser asked, looking over at Ray. His friend was acting very strangely this morning.

“We're just, y'know, looking around,” replied Ray, sounding unconvincing, “just in case there's any crimes going down that we should know about.” The truth was that Ray needed to get away from his desk. He needed a distraction today and he was hoping that something might come along if he was just out with Fraser. It often did.

“Look over there!” exclaimed Fraser pointing out of the window.

Ray slammed his foot on the brake pedal and brought the GTO to a sudden halt. “Where? What?” he shouted leaping out of the car and drawing his gun. Passing pedestrians jumped out of the way in panic.

Fraser raced after his partner. “Ray, lower your weapon!” he instructed, tugging at Ray's arms and looking around apologetically at the people cowering behind bushes and fire hydrants. He went over to help an elderly lady to her feet, apologising profusely. Ray was very jumpy today, thought Fraser.

“But you said....I thought...” Ray re-holstered his gun, looking confused.

“I'm sorry if I in any way insinuated that a crime was taking place Ray,” said Fraser, “I was merely pointing out a poster in that bus shelter over there. It is advertising a new production of The Mikado that I am keen to see. I was hoping the poster would indicate further details. Is it a production that you would be interested in seeing?”

Ray looked at Fraser and shook his head. Half the time he didn't have a clue what his friend was talking about.

“Not to worry” continued Fraser, “Perhaps Mort may like to accompany me. Gilbert and Sullivan is, admittedly, a little light for his usual tastes, but it never hurts to broaden one's horizons. Wouldn't you agree Ray?” Ray didn't answer. He turned and started back to the car, bringing one hand back up to cover his mouth. Fraser followed, glancing at the Mikado poster and mentally noting the details he required.

They got back in the car. “Ray,” began Fraser “is there something wrong?”

“No!” snapped Ray, quickly placing both hands on the steering wheel, but Fraser wasn't having any of it.

“Are you in pain, Ray?” he said, as he leaned forward a little to look more closely at his partner.

Dammit, thought Ray, how does he do that? It really was not worth trying to lie to Fraser.

“I'm OK, buddy,” came the reply which Ray tried and failed to accompany with a smile. It came out as more of a grimace. His partner's brow furrowed with concern.

“Understood,” said Fraser and sat back in his seat.

Ray sighed. “OK so I gotta little toothache,” he finally admitted, “but it's nothing, OK?”

“It doesn't look like nothing,” replied Fraser, “in fact I would suggest it is causing you some significant pain. Who is your dentist?”

“No one,” replied Ray, turning the key and firing up the GTO. “I mean, I did have one a while back, but he moved away and...” but Fraser interrupted him.

“Ray, regular dental consultations are essential. No wonder you have toothache, especially considering the amount of sugar that you consume.”

“Fraser, I don't need a lecture, I just need a couple of aspirins.” Ray started driving along, he still had no idea where he was going.

“Ray, pain medication may temporarily relieve the discomfort you are currently experiencing, but aspirin is not going to get to the root of the problem, if you'll excuse the pun.” Ray glanced at his friend and sneered. Fraser continued “Ray, when I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father, Ray Vecchio kindly passed me the details of his dentist. He is highly qualified and his rates are very reasonable. Obviously, I have only ever attended for routine appointments, but I'm sure that he is just as capable when it comes to procedures of a more invasive nature.”

Ray didn't like the sound of that. “What does that mean?” he asked. “Invasive?”

“He also has a particularly attractive assistant by the name of Angela,” Fraser blushed a little and grinned at his friend. Ray looked up and managed a small laugh. Fraser tugged at his collar and refocused his thoughts on Ray. “Ray, do you have a fear of visiting the dentist?” asked Fraser, gently.

“No way!” replied Ray, indignantly.

“Ray, dental anxiety is very common. It's nothing to be embarrassed about,” he tried to reassure his friend. “If you like, I will accompany you.”

“I don't need ya holding' my hand Frase,” scowled Ray.

“I wasn't suggesting that I remain with you during the procedure, Ray, merely that I would wait for you outside, if you wanted me to,” Fraser replied with half a smile.

“I wish ya wouldn't keep sayin' that word buddy,” Ray spoke a little quieter now.

“What word Ray?”

“Procedure,” explained Ray, “it sounds a bit, y'know...” he couldn't quite bring himself to finish what he was saying.

“Scary?” suggested his partner.

Ray pulled over into a side alley and turned to look at Fraser. “Yeah” he said, hanging his head.

“Pass me your cellular telephone Ray and I'll make you an emergency appointment” Fraser held out his hand. Ray sighed as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his 'phone and passed it to Fraser. He knew his friend was not going to give up on this one. He wasn't scared, he tried to convince himself, its just that he hadn't really had to have any dental work done before, not for a while anyway and he really didn't want to have to deal with it today. Not today. This is ridiculous, he thought to himself, I'm not scared facing down guys with guns so what's so scary about...oh...he suddenly felt a little faint.

“...thank you kindly, Angela, we'll be with you shortly.” Fraser handed the phone back to Ray.

Shortly they arrived at the dentist surgery. Fraser instructed Diefenbaker to stay in the car and he led a reluctant Ray in through the door and up the stairs to the reception desk.

“Hello Angela,” said Fraser when he saw the young assistant. Fraser was right, thought Ray, she is pretty. “This is Detective Kowalski,” Fraser continued, “thank you kindly for fitting us in this morning.”

“We had a couple of people call in and cancel today,” explained Angela, “I think you can go straight in.” She indicated the door to Ray. Ray froze to the spot. “Our receptionist, Kellie, hasn't arrived yet so you would you mind keeping an eye on things, please Constable?”

“Of course Angela, replied Fraser. Ray still didn't move. “Ray you can go in,” prompted Fraser. He thought for a moment before leaning closer to his friend and lowering his voice slightly. “Ray, would you like me to hold your hand?”

“Would you like me to kick ya in the head?” hissed Ray and marched into the dentist's room.

Fraser grinned at Angela who laughed. “It's always the tough guys who are the worse,” she said and followed Ray into the room while Fraser took a seat in the corner to wait. He selected a magazine from the pile on the table in front of him and began flicking through the pages.

A short while later, a young woman came running in, quickly taking her coat off, throwing it on the floor behind the reception desk, sitting down and clicking a few keys on the computer keyboard. Fraser looked up from his magazine. The woman was aged around twenty two, thought Fraser and she was of very slight build with long, slender fingers and shoulder length brown hair. “Kellie?” he enquired.

“What?” replied the young woman, looking up. “Oh yes, I'm sorry,” she appeared to be very flustered, “can I help you?” She looked rather tired, with dark circles under her eyes visible through her hastily applied make up, observed Fraser and her hands shook very slightly as she sorted through a small pile of correspondence on her desk.

“Actually I'm just waiting for a friend.” Fraser put down his magazine and held out his hand which Kellie very briefly shook before returning to her computer. “Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police,” began Fraser, “I first came to Chicago on the trail of...” but he was interrupted by Ray opening the door and striding back out into the waiting area. “Ah, Ray!” Fraser turned to his partner, “All finished?” Ray nodded and tried to smile, but his mouth was quite numb and he couldn't really manage it.

Angela followed behind. “He was very brave,” she said, grinning at Fraser. Ray scowled, his mouth seemingly allowing him at least one expression. “Hi Kellie” said Angela, addressing the younger woman.

“Sorry I was late,” replied Kellie, “I've got, er, a little problem.” She took the paperwork from Angela and began printing Ray's invoice.

“Nothing serious, I hope?” replied Fraser.

“Oh no, it was nothing, it's nothing, really.” She didn't sound at all like it was nothing, quite the opposite and her distressed manner didn't escape either Fraser or Ray.

Ray stepped forward, pulling his wallet from his jacket pocket. I wonder if being hot is a requirement for working here, he thought, flashing a rather lopsided smile at Kellie, maybe I should come here more often? “So tell me, what do I owe ya for having the pleasure of gettin' my head drilled?”

Fraser looked at him, slightly puzzled. “Ray, I am sure it was only your tooth that was drilled, not your head, although drilling into the skull was a common medical procedure until relatively recently.”

“Urghh!” Ray shook his head, he didn't like the sound of that. He looked at the invoice that Kellie had handed him and pulled a face. Sighing, he paid the bill and he and Fraser turned to leave, but before they'd got as far as the door, Ray walked back to the reception desk. He regarded Kellie for a moment, she looked so fragile sitting behind her desk, he thought. “If y'ever need, y'know, a crime solvin' or anythin', just call this number.” He leaned over to grab a pen and paper and scribbled down his direct line at the 27th. “Just ask for Vecchio,” he added.

Kellie looked puzzled. “I thought you were, er...” she glanced over at the paperwork, “Kowalski?”

“Oh yeah,” Ray had to use his real name when it came to medical records, but now he quickly needed a cover story. “That's my Detective name,” Ray continued, “coz there was already a Kowalski at the 27th,” he looked at Fraser for back-up, but Fraser was terrible at lying so he just nodded furiously, “y'know, like actors,” Ray finished, as if that was a perfectly logical explanation.

Kellie was so preoccupied that she didn't seem to question it. She took the piece of paper and put it into her purse.

As they walked back to the car, Fraser glanced at Ray.

“What ya lookin' at me like that for?” asked Ray, a bit annoyed.

“I was simply watching the anaesthetic wear off,” replied Fraser and he quickly returned his eyes to front.

“What?” exclaimed Ray, “You can actually see that?”

“Well yes,” Fraser said in a matter of fact way, “the involuntary muscle movement in your lower jaw...oh never mind.” He could see that Ray either didn't believe him or wasn't interested in his explanation.

“C'mon Fraser!” Ray snarled, “It's not like I gave her my private number.”

Fraser was totally bemused. He turned to Ray. “If you are referring to Kellie from the dentist, she did appear to have experienced a problem, it was a very noble thought,” he said, before adding, “in case she ever needs a crime solving.” If Ray didn't know better he could have sworn he heard a hint of sarcasm in Fraser's reply.

“Fraser! You never turn down the chance to help someone, do ya?” Ray was really defensive now. “I don't see how her bein' y'know, attractive, has anythin' to do with it? I thought maybe she was in some kinda trouble.”

“Ray,” began Fraser, “I do not remember commenting on her attractiveness?” Fraser wondered what was bothering Ray. He assumed that the whole dentist experience that morning had left him rather moody.

“Fraser, I...” but Ray was interrupted by his 'phone ringing. “We'll talk about this later,” he said jabbing a finger at his friend. Fraser just nodded. Sometimes his friend's train of thought was bewildering to him. It was Francesca on the 'phone. She told Ray that Lieutenant Welsh was screaming about some paperwork that he couldn't locate and suggested that Ray get back to the station quickly. Ray responded with a snarly comment, by which time they were back at the GTO where Diefenbaker was patiently waiting for them.

xXx

Back at the station, Ray and Fraser spent the next half an hour hunting for a particular piece of paper with a list of names that had become detached from the rest of one of Ray's files. Fraser eventually found it tucked inside an entirely different file, which itself had been stacked under Ray's desk with a pile of magazines of a dubious nature which, according to Ray, had been vital research for a case which he had neglected to mention to his partner before. He'd even bought them on expenses. Fraser decided it best not to enquire any further.

Lieutenant Welsh did not seem to show Ray much sympathy with regards to his toothache from earlier and instead he gave a list of outstanding reports that he wanted by the end of the day. Welsh tried to persuade Fraser to leave Ray to get on with it, but Fraser, of course, decided to stay and help out. As the afternoon went on, the painkillers started to wear off and Ray's mouth began to feel a little uncomfortable, but nothing like the pain he'd had this morning. He was glad that Fraser had dragged him to the dentist, although he would never tell Fraser that. Ray decided coffee was the only way to get through the rest of the day and managed to consume five cups during the next three hours, despite Fraser's protests.

“That's it!” Ray announced, suddenly, leaping off his chair and grabbing his coat. “C'mon Fraser!”

“Ray, we still have to finish this one,” Fraser replied, leaning across Ray's desk to see how far he'd got with the last report.

“Nope,” said Ray, “I'll do it in the morning. I gotta eat. It's a tough choice between soup or maybe some overcooked pasta,” he said, pointing to his mouth.

“Of course,” agreed Fraser. Ray's mouth was probably still a little tender, he thought. “Constable Turnbull happens to be excellent at overcooking pasta,” he said, suppressing a grin, “maybe you would like to eat at the Consulate this evening?”

“Greatness!” replied Ray, starting towards the door, but just then the 'phone on his desk started ringing. Fraser went to pick up the receiver. “Ignore it Fraser,” instructed Ray, “It'll get diverted. Someone else'll get it.”

“But Ray,” Fraser protested, “it's your direct line. It could be important.” He picked up the telephone and was about to speak when Ray snatched it out of his hand. Why did Fraser always make him feel so goddam dedicated to doing his duty, he thought angrily.

“Vecchio,” he snapped. Fraser looked at him with that 'There's no need to be rude, Ray' look that he was so good at, but instantly Ray's face changed. “Alright, alright, slow down Kellie, where are you?” He punched a button to switch on the speakerphone so that Fraser could hear.

“In my apartment, he's outside, he's trying to kill me!” Kellie sounded extremely distressed.

“Who? Who's tryin' to kill ya?” asked Ray.

“Please!” Kellie was hysterical, “Please help me. He's trying to get in!”

“Kellie,” Fraser leant forward. “This is Constable Fraser. Try to stay calm. Lock all the doors and windows. We will be with you as soon as we can. What is your address?” Kellie garbled her address and Fraser quickly scribbled the details on a piece of paper. He grabbed his hat and ran after Ray who was already half way out of the door.

Ray drove as fast as he could to the address Fraser had written down. Under the circumstances Fraser decided it was acceptable to overlook his partners blatant disregard for traffic regulations. Kellie had appeared distracted this morning at the dentist. Ray had obviously thought the same, but equally had been somewhat attracted to her. Fraser hadn't meant to annoy his friend earlier, indeed he hadn't even said anything that should upset Ray, its just that Ray had this peculiar habit of being slightly paranoid and now he'd made Fraser feel guilty for something he hadn't even done, at least not intentionally. Now the young woman did, indeed, need their professional assistance and Fraser hoped that Ray wouldn't raise the issue again.

They pulled up outside of the apartment building and leapt out of the car, Fraser taking his hat from the dashboard and placing it squarely on his head, while Ray drew his gun. They went into the main entrance, glancing around outside on the way, and quickly found Kellie's apartment.

Fraser knocked on the door, no reply. He knocked again, this time calling out. “Kellie, it's Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio, are you alright?” Still no reply. With a quick glance and a nod at each other, Fraser kicked the door in and Ray burst into the apartment pointing his gun, with Fraser close behind. Kellie screamed. Ray quickly holstered his gun and went over to where the young woman was cowering behind a chair. Fraser and Diefenbaker made a quick scope of the other rooms in the apartment, to see if there was someone else inside.

“It's OK,” Ray was trying to comfort the young woman, “I'm sorry we scared ya. When y'didn't answer the door we thought...”

“Couldn't speak,” whispered Kellie. Her eyes met Ray's and Ray could see that she was absolutely terrified. She was starting to gasp and splutter and she reached out and gripped Ray's arm so tightly that he he couldn't quite believe that such a fragile looking person could have so much physical strength. “I can't, I can't breathe...” she was trembling now.

“It's OK,” said Ray, trying to sound as reassuring as he could. He prised her hand from his arm and tried to help her up from the floor. Her legs buckled and Ray had to almost drag her over to the sofa. “Sit here, it's OK. Who was it? Who was here?” but Kellie was in no fit state for conversation. Her eyes were wide and staring and she was sweating profusely. Her breathing was becoming rapid and raspy and she had clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. “Kellie,” said Ray, gently, something was really wrong, “it's OK, you're OK...Fraser!” he shouted out to his partner. Kellie had turned pale.

Fraser came back from checking the bathroom. “There's no one here,” he said and then he realised why Ray had called him. He quickly crossed to where Kellie was sitting and dropped to his knees next to the sofa. He placed two fingers on her wrist to check her pulse, it was racing, as he had expected. He then took both of Kellie's clenched fists in his hands. “Kellie, it's alright, you're safe. Kellie, look at me.” The woman stared into Fraser's eyes with such fear that Ray was sure that she'd never been so scared in her whole life.

“Can't breathe,” she repeated, pulling her hands free from Fraser's grip and trying to push him away. “He's here! No, no!” Fraser moved his hands to steady her shoulders. In between gasps she was almost screaming in terror and her whole body was shaking.

“Kellie you need to breathe slowly,” Fraser instructed in a firm, but calm , “just focus on breathing. Slow, deep breaths. You're alright.”

She was having a panic attack, Ray realised. He should have recognised the signs. He'd seen it happen before, usually to victims of crime or witnesses, but he wasn't sure he'd ever seen one of such intensity. They still had no idea who it was who had threatened to kill her, but Ray promised Kellie silently that when they caught him, he'd dish out the biggest head kicking in history. He reached out his hand and began a gentle circling motion in the small of her back. Fraser was still talking to her. How did he manage to stay so calm all the time? Ray thought. If anyone could talk someone out of a panic attack it was Benton Fraser, he decided. Ray himself would be more likely to talk someone into having one, he thought. He was becoming increasingly angry with himself that he hadn't been able to handle the situation. I suck, he thought.

“You're doing really well, just breathe, that's good,” continued Fraser. He knew the best way to help her was to keep her attention, keep her mind focussed on slowing down her breathing. Ideally she should breathe into a paper bag, but he hadn't noticed one in the immediate vicinity so they'd had to manage without. He made a mental note to equip himself with such an item for future use. He moved one hand from her shoulder and checked her pulse again. Thankfully her heartbeat was beginning to return to normal. He smiled reassuringly.

Ray could see that she was coming out of it. “Er, Fraser,” he began, “I'll just go and check around outside again,” he said and got up, heading towards the door. He wanted to get out of the room.

“Right you are,” replied Fraser, not breaking eye contact with Kellie.

Outside, Ray had his gun drawn again, just in case. He opened a side gate and slowly peered around the corner of the building. There was a small yard but it didn't look like anyone ever went out there. There was certainly no immediate sign of anyone having been there recently. The plants and weeds had grown tall and unwieldy, but none appeared to have been trampled on and there were no footprints in the mud. He got as far as the window to Kellie's apartment. He peered in and he could see her and Fraser still in the same position as he'd left them.

I really suck, he thought, quickly moving away from the window. He leant against the wall, put his gun back in it's holster and sighed. He could have helped her, he'd had some basic training, it's just that in the heat of the moment he hadn't realised what was happening and he'd simply called out for Fraser. So now the pretty girl was holding Fraser's hand and staring into Fraser's blue eyes and listening to Fraser's perfect Canadian tones as he guided her back from the brink and, most likely, thought Ray, she was at this moment falling in love with Fraser just like every other woman who they ever met always did. Why was this happening today, he sighed, not today.

Ray felt guilty for thinking that way, it wasn't Fraser's fault he was so goddam perfect that he accentuated every single one of Ray's faults. Fraser was simply using his one of his seemingly never ending array of skills to help a terrified young woman, unintentionally highlighting, in Ray's mind anyway, another of Ray's inadequacies.

Ray kicked the wall and then he kicked it again, harder. Of course his friend wasn't perfect. Ray was one of the very few people who actually knew that, but it didn't stop him feeling jealous of the way everyone else seemed to perceive the Mountie.

It's not as if Fraser was even trying to appear attractive to her in that situation, while she was so vulnerable, acknowledged Ray. He would never do that. The thought had, undoubtedly, not even crossed his mind. Not that Ray would have used the situation to take advantage of Kellie either. He wasn't even sure if he found her attractive in that way in the first place. Sure, she was pretty but she was a bit younger than him and he'd genuinely only left her his number in case she needed any police help. It was Fraser who had put other thoughts into his head earlier, wasn't it? Or maybe it wasn't? Maybe I really am that shallow? He shook his head.

Ray's mind snapped back to police work and he went back inside. Kellie seemed to be OK now. She was reclined on the sofa and Fraser was just coming back from the kitchen area with a glass of water. Her breathing was still uneven, but she wasn't making a rasping sound any more and her cheeks were a more natural colour. “You OK?” asked Ray.

“Did you find him?” asked Kellie, anxiously, taking the glass from Fraser and sipping the water.

“Sorry, there's no one out there,” replied Ray. “Who was I looking for, anyway?” Tears welled in the young woman's eyes.

“Take your time,” urged Fraser, still a little concerned. “Can we assume that this isn't the first time you've felt threatened?”

Kellie shook her head. “Ed,” she said, flatly. “Ed Voight. He's my boyfriend, well, we broke up, he broke up with me.”

Ray took out his notebook and scribbled down the name. “What makes you think he's tryin' to kill ya?” he asked.

“Because he told me he was going to,” she said. “He sent me letters. He keeps coming round here and trying to get in.”

“Can we see the letters?” asked Fraser.

“I burnt them,” said Kellie. “They scared me.”

“OK,” said Ray, a little confused. That was unusual. He looked at Fraser who appeared to be thinking the same. “Where does he live? I'll get him brought in.” Kellie gave Ray Voight's address.

“Is there someone who can stay with you tonight?” asked Fraser, “a friend or a relative perhaps?”

“Well, maybe Angela from work,” began Kellie.

“No need,” interrupted Ray, “you're not staying here tonight, we'll get you to a safe house. Can you manage to go pack a bag?” Kellie nodded, slowly got up and headed towards her bedroom.

“Ray,” Fraser lowered his voice, “You may have a problem.”

“Why?”

“I believe you will have some difficulty in persuading your superiors to provide a place in a safe house,” explained Fraser. Ray looked puzzled. Fraser continued. “It does not appear that a crime has actually been committed here. We have found no evidence that anyone was here and as she has, rather unfortunately, destroyed the threatening letters, there is no real evidence of any previous threats to her life.”

“What?” Ray regarded his partner for a moment. “You just saw her terrified out of her head. You don't think that's evidence enough that someone's tryin' to kill her?” Ray started hopping from one foot to the other as if standing on hot coals.

“Ray, you know it isn't,” replied Fraser, aware that his friend was becoming agitated. “We must be rational.”

“Rational!” Ray exclaimed, “What the hell are you talkin' about?”

“Keep your voice down, Ray. I agree that Mr Voight should be brought in for questioning, however until then, there is really very little we can do.” Fraser was equally frustrated with the situation.

“Fraser!” Ray stepped closer to his partner and looked him squarely in the eye. “Are you gonna tell her? Are you gonna tell her that she doesn't need our protection?” Ray slapped Fraser on the chest with the back of his hand. “Maybe you should've told her that when she was gaspin' for breath?” Another slap. “When she was screamin' down the 'phone that someone was trying to kill her?” This time he jabbed at his partner with his finger, before turning away and taking a few steps to put some distance between them. The thing that made him most angry was that Fraser was probably right.

Fraser stood motionless and took his punishment. He did agree with Ray, to some extent. Kellie clearly did need some help, but Fraser wasn't entirely sure what form that help should take. Ray's instincts had led him to believe everything Kellie had told him and Fraser was becoming more used to trusting those instincts these days, but this was an altogether more difficult situation. “Ray, technically she wasn't gasping for breath. She was hyperventilating which actually means that she was breathing too quickly. She...”

“I know what it means Fraser.” Ray kept his back to his partner. Just then Kellie returned with a small overnight bag. Fraser immediately stepped forward to carry it for her. “Kellie,” began Ray, “we've arranged a safe place for you to stay tonight.” He looked at his partner. Fraser was going to be mad, well as mad as Fraser ever got, but he carried on anyway. “The Dominion of Canada.”

“Isn't that a bit far to go?” asked Kellie.

“Not exactly,” explained Ray, talking to Kellie, but looking at Fraser. “My buddy here has arranged for you to stay at the Canadian Consulate, haven't you Fraser? You'll be safe there.”

Fraser stood staring at Ray. What had got into him today? He couldn't exactly say no now, could he? Very clever Ray, very clever, he thought. “Perhaps you should take some more pain medication?” he suggested to Ray. Diefenbaker barked in agreement. Ray ignored both of them.

xXx

On the way back to the Consulate, Fraser telephoned the 27th with the details on Ed Voight that Kellie had given them. He left instructions to call them as soon as Voight was tracked down.

At the Consulate, Constable Turnbull came running down the hall when he heard Fraser's key in the lock. “Oh Constable Fraser, I was wondering where you'd got to!”

Ray sniggered, “Is Fraser grounded now?” Fraser frowned.

“Oh no of course not, Sir, I apologise Sir, its just that I was expecting you earlier,” explained Turnbull.

“I'm sorry Turnbull, Detective Vecchio and I were delayed.” He noticed Turnbull looking at Kellie. “This is Kellie, um, I'm terribly sorry I don't even know your last name. I apologise for my rudeness.”

“That's OK,” smiled Kellie, “I'm Kellie Ashbury.”

“Miss Ashbury will be staying here tonight,” continued Fraser, “She is in need of our protection.”

“Welcome to Canada Miss Ashbury! Have you eaten yet this evening?” Turnbull enquired.

“We were hoping you would be kind enough to rustle up one of your delicious pasta meals, Constable,” said Fraser. Turnbull nodded profusely and hurried off to the kitchen.

“Come and sit down,” said Ray, leading Kellie to the sofa in the large reception room. He helped her take off her coat and piled up some cushions so that she would be comfortable. Fraser followed them in with Kellie's bag. He put it down and removed his belt and red tunic, then he took Kellie's coat and Ray's jacket and went back out into the hallway to hang them up. He went into the kitchen to see if Turnbull needed any help, which he insisted he didn't and then Fraser filled three glassed with water carrying them carefully back to the other room. The door had partially closed and Fraser pushed it open with his foot.

“Ray,” began Fraser, “I was thinking perhaps we should...” but he stopped as soon as he realised that Kellie was sobbing in Ray's arms. “Here, you may want to drink this,” he said quietly as he put the water down on the table, before glancing at Ray and beating a hasty retreat. Ray seemed to have this situation under control, he thought.

“I'm sorry Detective,” whispered Kellie between sobs.

“Ssshh, it's OK and please, call me Ray.”

“Do you think I'm going crazy?” she asked him.

“No! Not at all,” replied Ray, “you're just scared, that's all. It's OK.”

“Constable Fraser doesn't believe me, does he?” Kellie said, wiping away her tears, “I heard you talking in my apartment.”

“That was probably my fault,” said Ray, a little sheepishly, “I said some dumb things. I'm sorry. I'm not good with pain and dentists and all that kinda thing, makes me grouchy. Y'see Fraser likes to see things in black and white, he likes facts and evidence and all that stuff. Sometimes it's like he can't see past procedures and rules, but we're both gonna do everything we can to help, I promise ya, OK?” Kellie nodded.

Just then Fraser poked his head around the door. He was carrying a tray with three bowls of pasta. “Is everything alright?” he enquired.

“Yeah, thanks Fraser,” replied Ray, looking to Kellie for confirmation. The young woman smiled.

“Well in that case,” began Fraser, setting the tray down on the table, “here we have three portions of rigatoni with sauce a la Turnbull.” Ray pulled a face. “Ray, there's no need to be rude,” scolded Fraser. He handed one bowl to Kellie and another to Ray, then before he sat down himself, he looked earnestly at Kellie. “Miss Ashbury, I can assure you that I do believe you. I believe that you fear for your life.”

Kellie glanced at Ray. “Super Mountie hearing,” explained Ray, pulling at his own ear for emphasis.

She smiled at Fraser. “Thank you,” she said. They ate their meals without saying anything else, other than small talk. Kellie commented on the cushions, Ray mad a joke about Turnbull's apron and Fraser told an Inuit story about teeth.

When they'd finished, Turnbull came in and took the bowls away. Kellie hadn't eaten a lot, but at least she'd eaten something, noted Fraser. “I'll be going now Sir,” said Turnbull to Fraser, “I have my shift at the soup kitchen.”

“Thank you Turnbull,” said Fraser, “the meal was delicious”. Turnbull beamed with pride and then left. Ray watched him go. That guy makes Fraser look normal, he thought.

“Kellie,” began Fraser, turning to face her. “We're going to need some information from you. At the moment we have very little to go on. Can you tell us about Ed Voight, about your relationship. What reason does he have for wanting to harm you?”

“I don't know?” replied Kellie. “We met at work, he was a courier and he was really nice to me. We dated for about four months, that was it, it wasn't serious really.”

“Kellie, look, I need to ask, did you sleep together?” asked Ray, not wishing to embarrass the young woman.

Kellie nodded. “Only a few times,” she replied, quietly. “I stayed at his place a few times and he stayed at my apartment for a couple of weekends. I thought we were getting serious, y'know? Then he just turned up at work one day, about five or six weeks ago and told me it was all over. I couldn't understand it. I was really down for a while, but Angela was kind to me and she helped me get over it and I thought I'd never see him again. We have a different courier guy now.”

“And he gave you no clear indication for why he wanted to end your relationship? Was he aggressive towards you?” asked Fraser.

“No,” replied Kellie, shaking her head. “He just said we weren't right for each other. I don't know what went wrong? Anyway, a couple of weeks ago he showed up at my apartment. I didn't want to let him in, I was getting over him, but he pushed past me and just stormed in. He said horrible things to me.” Kellie was crying again now. “He told me I was worthless and stupid and I deserved to die. Then he just left. I had an attack then, too. My first one in ages.”

Ray put his arm around her shoulder again. “I'm sorry we gotta put ya through this,” he said, gently, “but we need to know everything.” Kellie took a deep breath and nodded.

Fraser spoke now. “You say you've suffered from anxiety attacks in the past?”

Kellie nodded again. “When I was thirteen I was in a car accident with my folks. I was trapped in the wreck and they had to cut me out. After that I had my first attack in the hospital and then I used to get one every now and again for about five or six years. Not that many, but just if I was really stressed, y'know?” explained Kellie. “The silly thing is, when I'm having one, it's like half of me knows exactly what's happening and I know all I have to do is breathe and relax, but the other half of me is so convinced that something terrible is going to happen, like I'm going to die or something? It sounds crazy.”

“Not in the least,” assured Fraser, “that is the nature of these types of attacks. Did you ever tell Voight that you suffered from them?”

“Yes,” replied Kellie, “he told me once that he broke his leg skiing so I told him all about my accident too.”

“Did he ever do or say anythin' y'know, weird or suspicious when you were together?” asked Ray.

“Like what kind of thing?” Kellie was trying to think.

“Think back, try to remember,” encouraged Fraser, “was there anything he did that, with hindsight, seems a little out of place or unusual?”

Kellie closed her eyes. “I dunno?” she said shaking her head. “He used to buy me all these weird little presents, but that was kinda sweet. Some of them were a bit odd though.”

“What kinda things?” asked Ray, “y'mean like kinky things?”

“Oh no,” Kellie laughed, “I mean like teddy bears and little books and pens.”

“Doesn't sound weird to me?” shrugged Ray.

“Well he kept giving me shark things, like books and pictures and little toy sharks,” continued Kellie, “which was odd because I'd already told him I'm terrified of sharks. He said I needed to face my fears. He used to give me matches too, loads of them, in all different types of packaging.”

“Matches?” said Fraser, puzzled, “but you don't smoke and you have an electric stove?”

“Yeah,” agreed Kellie, “told you it was weird.”

“What about the letters?” asked Ray.

Kellie shuddered. “They were...they were...” she said quietly. She couldn't quite think of a word to describe them. “He wrote really violent things, about what he wanted to do to me, I mean.”

“Were they handwritten?” enquired Fraser.

“No,” replied Kellie, “he did them on a computer, but I know they were from him. He wrote some really personal stuff, about, well, about personal things. He sent some to work and some to my apartment, but I couldn't bear to see them, so I burnt them all. There were phone calls, too. He kept calling me at work and saying things, saying he was going to kill me.”

“We should get Frannie to contact the phone company, get the call records” said Ray.

“I agree. Anything else at all you can think of that was strange?” encouraged Fraser.

“No,” replied Kellie, shaking her head. “Oh wait, he once cancelled a dinner date just as we arrived at the restaurant. We were literally walking through the door and he suddenly remembered he had to be somewhere else? I never really got an explanation for that one. He just left me to get home by myself.”

“That wasn't very chivalrous,” noted Fraser. He was thinking about everything Kellie had told them. “You mentioned your family, do they live in Chicago?”

“No, my folks moved to California a few years ago. They love the hot weather, but I can't stand it,” she explained, “and I hate sharks,” she added with a smile, “so I stayed here with my sister, but now she's married and she lives a couple of hours drive away.” She yawned suddenly.

“You must be exhausted, I'll get you some bedding,” said Fraser, standing up. “You need to rest.”

Fraser went to his office and returned moments later with pillows and blankets. “I'll be in my office if you need anything. Dief, this way.” He pointed to the door, but Diefenbaker refused to move. “I'm sorry,” Fraser said apologetically, “I think he feels a little overprotective towards you.”

“He can stay if he wants to,” smiled Kellie, “he makes me feel safe.” Diefenbaker moved a little closer to the sofa and Kellie patted him on the back.

“Don't worry about a thing,” reassured Ray, getting up to follow Fraser, “we're gonna catch this creep. Um, sweet dreams, er, what's that thing about bed bugs...Fraser?” but Fraser had already left the room. Now I sound like a total jerk, thought Ray. He shook his head, grinned like an idiot at Kellie and quickly followed Fraser out to his office.

xXx

“So what d'ya think Fraser?” asked Ray, moving a pile of boxes from a chair so that he could sit down. He pulled out his notebook and glanced at everything he'd just written down while listening to Kellie. “Do ya believe her now?”

“Ray I don't think I ever said I didn't believe her,” said Fraser. “From what she's told us, I think we need to speak to Voight. It certainly does sound like something is going on, but what we don't have at the moment is motive.”

Ray nodded. “Do ya think she'll have another one of those attacks?” he asked.

“As long as she continues to feel safe, I don't believe so,” replied Fraser. “A good night's sleep will also help.”

“Maybe I'll stay here tonight, y'know, just in case,” suggested Ray.

“I believe that Diefenbaker is providing adequate protection,” said Fraser.

“Fraser! I wasn't suggestin' I sleep in there with her!” replied Ray, angrily. “I was thinkin' maybe I'd camp in here with you? Thought it might be fun, but I guess y'got everything under control, as usual. Y'don't need me then.” He got up and went to leave.

“Ray, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply...” Fraser began, but Ray interrupted him.

“Ya never do,” he spat.

“Ray, please sit down, I'm going to insist that you take some more pain medication. Please Ray, you don't have to do this.”

“Oh yeah,” snapped Ray, stepping closer to Fraser, “go on then, make me. I know what this is.”

“Ray, this is you reacting to what has been a very trying day. You are still in some discomfort following your visit to the dentist and now you are tired.” Fraser was using every ounce of his Mountie self control. “Of course you're welcome to stay, but I really don't think it's necessary. Surely you would be more comfortable in your own bed?”

“Fraser if you think I'm crampin' your style, just say it!” Ray was yelling.

“Ray, keep your voice down, please. I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're suggesting?”

“What I'm suggestin' buddy is that you can't stand to think that if I was gonna make a move on her, which I'm not by the way, then maybe she might just go for me and not Mr Perfect Mountie.” Ray gesticulated wildly as he said this. He knew he should just leave, but he couldn't stop.

“Mr Perfect Mountie? Is that how you see me?” Fraser was trying to stay calm, he knew something was bothering Ray, but he hadn't thought that maybe it was him. “Ray, I don't want to do this. You've had a bad day. Please calm down”

“C'mon Fraser,” continued Ray, still yelling, “just let me make a mistake, will ya? Just let me be a human bein' for once. Maybe I am fallin' for the wrong girl, hell knows I've done it before and look where that got me?”

“Ray, I promise you I have no desire to 'cramp your style' as you put it. You are a grown man and you are perfectly entitled to fall for whoever you wish. I certainly have no intentions other than purely professional ones towards Miss Ashbury. My only advice would be to perhaps wait until we have solved this case.” Fraser wished they weren't having this conversation. What had got into Ray today? He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“Oh yeah, right, thanks for the advice Fraser.” Ray was being sarcastic. “You're the expert at fallin' for the wrong woman, at least Stella never tried to kill me!” As soon as he said it Ray regretted it. He wished he'd just left five minutes earlier. Ray might just as well have taken his gun and shot his partner straight through the heart. He froze to the spot, looking at Fraser.

Fraser just stood there and stared back at Ray. He couldn't quite believe Ray had said that. His composure started to falter. Ray turned away, briefly. When he turned back Fraser hadn't moved. “Fraser...” Ray half whispered.

“I'll get you a bedroll,” said Fraser quietly and walked out of his office.

What? Now, he wants me to stay? Ray couldn't understand why Fraser hadn't just hit him. He deserved it. He'd let his temper take over again and he'd said the one thing to Fraser that he knew would hurt him the most. It had been over two years since Victoria Metcalfe had come back into Fraser's life. Years earlier, Fraser had turned her in to face justice for her part in a bank robbery when he could have let her go. They'd survived three days in the frozen wilderness and Fraser had fallen in love with her. Victoria had fallen for him too, but eight years in jail had turned her into a bitter and twisted woman and she'd come back seeking revenge, although her old feelings for Fraser had ultimately prevented her from killing him. He had been willing to give up everything for her, even when he'd realised exactly what she was doing to him. Ray Vecchio had been Fraser's partner at the time and Ray Kowalski didn't fully understand what had happened. They'd never spoken properly about it, only briefly, but Ray knew that Fraser had been hurt more that he could imagine.

Fraser returned moments later and started making room on the floor of his office for the bedroll.

“Fraser, what are you doing?” asked Ray, who was suddenly calm.

“You mentioned camping here,” replied Fraser, flatly, without looking at Ray, “with hindsight, it probably is a good idea. We may get a call at any time that Voight has been found and we can immediately...”

“Fraser, stop,” said Ray, “please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t'say that, I didn't mean...”

“I know Ray, I know you didn't.” Fraser stood and faced his partner. “It's alright. I know you've been distressed today for various reasons. I know you Ray, you always take out your frustrations in this way. It makes you feel better. I understand.”

“Fraser, will ya please hit me?” asked Ray. He didn't feel better at all. How could Fraser be so dispassionate? Ray couldn't understand it.

“No Ray. I'm never going to do that again. You're my best friend.” Fraser rubbed at his eyebrow.

“Please Fraser!” Ray was begging now. “Kick me in the head. What I said...that wasn't buddies. What kind of buddy says...”

“No Ray, don't say that,” said Fraser. “It's my fault.”

Ray looked at him in disbelief. It's not his fault at all, he thought to himself.

Fraser coated his lower lip with his tongue, one of the signs that Ray immediately recognised as his partner struggling to find the right words. “Hear me out Ray,” continued Fraser. “One day I want to talk to you about Victoria. I owe that to you. I know that what happened with her has, in some way, defined the person I am today and I realise how unhealthy that is. It's just that, I can't quite...that is, I don't know how to...” Fraser hung his head.

Ray reached out his hand and put it on his friend's shoulder. “You don't owe me nothin',” he said.

“Anything, Ray,” corrected Fraser as he looked up at Ray.

Ray smiled. “Hey, I'm practically on my knees grovellin' here, buddy,” he said, “my grasp of grammar and stuff is kinda not important.” He paused and stopped smiling. “I'm so sorry. Whenever you're ready, y'know, to talk about it, just let me know OK?” He impulsively pulled Fraser towards him into a hug. He knew Fraser wasn't comfortable with outward displays of emotion, but Ray was, so he figured his partner would just have to deal with it, just this once.

Fraser stiffened briefly and then relaxed and slapped his friend affectionately on the back. “Ray,” he said and Ray released him, “you have, in the past, allowed me to see you in your most vulnerable of states. I've witnessed your highs and your lows and...the thing is Ray, I envy you. I envy the way that you are able to do that in front of me. I can't do that. I want to, but I just can't. Maybe it has to do with the way I was brought up? That sort of thing certainly wasn't encouraged. My grandparents did not approve of talking about things like that, about ones feelings, I mean. We didn't have that type of relationship. It's not that I didn't have a happy childhood Ray, it's just that I always knew what was expected of me and...” he paused, “what was not expected of me.”

Ray felt so sorry for his friend. He hadn't had a great relationship with his own father, but at least he was around and his mother was always there for him if he needed a kiss and a hug, or a cup of hot cocoa and one of those chocolate cookies that she knew he liked..

Fraser was still talking. “We didn't hug or cry, not openly. They thought it was unbecoming. I suppose they thought it wasn't very...”

“Canadian?” interrupted Ray, “or maybe Mountie-like?”

Fraser allowed himself a small smile, “Canadians do have feelings, you know, although you may have been closer to the truth with Mountie-like.” He sighed. “My father was exactly the same.”

“Sounds like he woulda got on pretty well with my Dad,” agreed Ray solemnly.

“Ray, I know I need to talk about it, about her, about what she did and there isn't a single person I'd rather have that conversation with.” Fraser looked directly at his friend. Why is this so hard for me? He thought.

Ray nodded. “That's what buddies are for, right? You just tell me when and I'm here for ya.”

Fraser took a deep breath. “Now then,” he had put back most of his emotional screens now, “I really think you should take something for your dental discomfort.” Ray started to protest, but Fraser was insistent. “I have something in mind, a natural remedy, something that the Inuit use. You simply have to apply it to the affected area and it's perfectly safe for oral use.”

“Made outta what?” inquired Ray, grinning, but before Fraser could speak he added, “actually I don't wanna know. OK Fraser, I'll give it a try. I guess, maybe, I thought I deserved some kinda pain today.” Ray wasn't grinning any more. “I'm pretty sure I do now, after what I just said to ya.”

“Ray, please don't start that again,” said Fraser, “what do mean about today? I don't understand?”

Ray took a deep breath and then exhaled quickly. “Fraser,” he said, “there's somethin' I haven't told ya.” Fraser looked puzzled. “About today,” continued Ray, he was struggling to retain his composure, “today's date, I mean, it's...well, it was my wedding anniversary.”

“Oh Ray,” said Fraser. Suddenly everything about Ray's behaviour today made sense. It was now completely obvious to Fraser that his friend had been struggling all day. “Why didn't you say something?” he asked.

“Dunno,” shrugged Ray, “I thought I'd be OK this year. I mean last year it was hell on earth, but I thought I could deal with it this year. Guess not huh? I'm sorry I took it out on ya...”

“Ray, I can only imagine how you must be feeling today. You should've told me.”

“I know, I know. Anyway there's not much of today left,” Ray said, looking at his watch, “so in a couple of hours I'll be back to my usual bubbly self!” He smiled again.

Fraser shook is head, “Bubbly?” he said, with a small laugh. Ray shrugged and grinned again.

Just then the door to Fraser's closet opened. Ray looked a little startled. “The, um, the catch might be broken?” suggested Fraser, not very convincingly. He crossed to the closet and with a cursory glance over his shoulder, he stepped inside. Fraser's father, at least the ghost of Fraser's father, was sitting in his chair. “Dad!” hissed Benton, glancing over his shoulder again, “I have a visitor!”

“I know Benton,” replied Bob Fraser, “I just wanted to offer some advice.”

“Oh goody,” replied Benton, more than a little sarcastically.

“I'll keep it brief Son,” continued his father, Benton rolled his eyes. “I just wanted to tell you about a time that Buck Frobisher and I...”

“Dad, I don't have time for this!” Benton was really annoyed.

“Alright, alright,” Bob waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, “but that woman damn near destroyed you Benton, you can't keep bottling up a thing like that.”

Benton hung his head, “I know Dad,” he said.

“It'll eat you up from the inside.” Bob went on.

“You've changed your tune, haven't you? I thought real men kept their feelings to themselves?” Fraser spoke quietly as he turned to leave.

“That's what being dead does to you, Son,” sighed Bob Fraser, ”it changes a man. You have a good friend out there,” he indicated towards the door, “he could do with a decent haircut, maybe...”

Fraser interrupted him. “Enough! I know what I have to do. As soon as I'm ready...”

“Don't put it off forever Son.”

“I won't Dad.” Fraser stepped back out into his office.

“Did ya fix it?” enquired Ray.

“Fix what?” Fraser was a little confused, then he remembered, “oh the door catch, yes, thank you Ray, it's all fixed now.” Ray nodded. “Ray,” Fraser continued, suddenly serious, “one day, I promise, we'll have that conversation.”

“And Mounties don't break promises,” said Ray, just as seriously. “Now, what about this stuff for my mouth?” Fraser nodded and went to find it. Ray had to admit that it worked really well, although it tasted terrible. Probably best I don't know what it's made from, he thought. Fraser went to check on Kellie and found that she and Diefenbaker were already asleep.

Soon they were both settled in their sleeping bags, Fraser had decided to discard his usual excuse for a bed and camp on the floor, as had been Ray's idea. They chatted for a while, but soon they were both asleep too.

xXx

A few hours later, Ray and Fraser were both awoken by screaming, shouting and barking. They both leapt up and ran to where Kellie and Dief had been sleeping. Kellie was sitting up shaking and crying again and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Ray sat down next to her. “Hey, what happened?” he asked, “bad dream?” Kellie nodded. Ray put his arm around her shoulders. Diefenbaker was nudging at her knees.

“I'm sorry I woke you,” she said, quietly.

“Think nothing of it,” replied Fraser, gently, “are you alright?” Kellie shook her head. She was beginning to hyperventilate again.

“I don't want to...” she said, the panic starting to rise in her voice.

“It's OK,” said Ray, “you're gonna be OK.” He glanced at Fraser, “I got this one,” he said to his partner.

“I know,” replied Fraser, “I'll just be...” he pointed out of the door, “if you need anything, that is.” Fraser went back to his office, confident that the young woman would be fine.

Ray had Kellie's hands in his own. “C'mon you remember how t'do this, don't ya? You gotta breathe, real slow, real deep.” He tried to sound as calm as possible. Kellie looked into his eyes, the fear was threatening to overwhelm her again. “It's OK, you're safe, I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya. Just think about breathin' in and breathin' out, that's great, you're doin' great. Greatness!” This attack wasn't nearly as bad the one she had earlier, he thought.

It didn't take long for Kellie's breathing to return to normal. Ray darted out to the kitchen and came back with a drink of water. “Thank you,” she said, “I don't think I've ever had two attacks so close together before.”

“Hey, you've been really spooked today,” he reassured her, “no-one can blame ya for bein' a little anxious.”

Ray and Kellie sat talking for a while. Ray didn't want to push for information at this time, he didn't think that it would do any good, so he just tried to reassure her that she was safe here and no one was going to hurt her. Kellie spoke a little about her family and about her car accident. She told him that she'd had to drop out of college because she found it difficult to cope with the stress of exams. She'd really wanted to study veterinary medicine because she loved animals. She patted Dief as she spoke. “Maybe you could go back to college?” suggested Ray, “you're real good with Dief. Me, I got a turtle.” Kellie smiled. She seemed much calmer now and Ray suggested she should try to go back to sleep. “I'm just down the hall if y'need me, OK?” Kellie thanked him and settled down with Dief at her feet.

Ray crept quietly back into Fraser's office and wriggled back into his sleeping bag.

“How is she?” Fraser's voice startled Ray, who had assumed his friend was asleep.

“OK, I think,” replied Ray, “it didn't last too long. Pretty scary to watch though.”

“I can't pretend that I'm not more than a little concerned,” said Fraser.

“Hmmm.” Ray couldn't help but agree. “By the way, Fraser, thanks for that,” he said, acknowledging his friend's trust in him just now.

“For what?” replied Fraser, feigning innocence. Ray smiled and shook his head. “I've been thinking about this case” continued Fraser, “about some of the things that Miss Ashbury told us. Doesn't it seem odd to you that this man has done such an efficient job of covering his tracks? It doesn't seem as if this is simply a case of a young man upset over the break up of a relationship?”

“But he broke up with her,” Ray remembered, “why would he then get angry about it?”

“Exactly Ray, it doesn't make sense? Don't you think it's more than a coincidence that he buys her several packets of matches and she then decides to burn the letters he sent her? And she mentioned shark related gifts when she's already told him that sharks frighten her.”

“Wait a minute,” said Ray, “are you sayin' he purposely gave her things that would mess with her head?”

“It purely speculation at this juncture Ray, but it does seem to fit.”

Ray pondered this for a while. “We gotta find this guy.”

xXx

The next morning, Turnbull returned to the Consulate after his night at the soup kitchen and insisted on arranging breakfast for everyone. Ray called Francesca to see if they'd found Voight yet, which they hadn't and to ask her to start looking into his background. He also asked her to check the telephone records for the dentist's surgery.

“Constable Turnbull will stay here with you this morning,” Fraser explained to Kellie. “We will be contactable on Ray's cellular telephone if you need anything, or if anything comes to mind that you think may be significant.” Kellie thanked him and went to watch some television. Fraser spoke to Turnbull now. “Constable, lock the door when we leave and don't let anyone in,” he thought for a moment before adding, “except me,” another pause, and then, “or Detective Vecchio.” Sometimes Turnbull needed things clarified rather literally. “Keep an eye on her,” he said, lowering his voice a little. Turnbull saluted. Fraser turned to Ray and rolled his eyes. Ray stifled a smirk.

As soon as they walked into the bullpen, Francesca practically jumped on Ray. “Guess what,” she said.

“What?” replied Ray.

“No, you have to guess Ray. Can you guess Fraser?” she began to stroke Fraser's arm. Fraser blushed a little and tugged at his collar.

“Francesca,” said Fraser, “if this is information pertaining to Mr Voight, perhaps you would care to enlighten us?”

“Sorry Frase,” replied Francesca, handing him a bundle of paperwork and trying her hardest to be professional. “It seems Ed Voight is actually Ed Magnusson and he has priors.” She nodded towards the papers that Fraser now had in his hands.

Fraser glanced at the first printout. “DUI, vandalism, trespassing, nothing violent though.”

Ray snatched the papers from Fraser. He looked at the photograph on one of the pages. “He looks familiar,” said Ray, “where do I know him from?”

Francesca was almost jumping up and down with excitement. “Maybe because you investigated his brother's murder five years ago when you worked over at the twenty first!”

“Yeah!” said Ray, remembering, “I remember now. Case file's still open, as far as I know. Every lead we had ran cold.”

“I've requested copies of the files,” said Francesca.

“Thank you kindly, Francesca. The brother was a suspect?” enquired Fraser.

“No, he had a rock solid alibi,” replied Ray, shaking his head. “Seemed pretty screwed up at the time too. I guess y'would be if your brother just got killed.”

“Indeed,” agreed Fraser, “so when did he change his name?”

“Well he didn't, not really anyway,” said Francesca, “all his official papers still say Magnusson, but when he went for the job at the courier firm, he started calling himself Voight. Suspicious, eh?”

“Very,” agreed Fraser, “I see you were also able to obtain these telephone records.” Fraser scanned down the list of numbers. The problem was that the dentist's surgery received hundreds of telephone calls and there was no pattern to them, no recurring numbers, so that didn't really help.

“Uniforms went to that address you had for him last night, but the place was completely cleared out,” continued Francesca.

“Great.” Ray thumped his fist against a nearby filing cabinet, “Greatness. Now what?”

“Now Ray, we need to find Mr Voight oblique stroke Magnusson. Thank you kindly Francesca, please contact us if you find out anything else.” Fraser and Ray headed straight back outside.

“I guess we start at the courier place?” asked Ray, firing up the GTO.

As they drove along, Fraser was mulling over the details in his head. “Ray, it appears that Magnusson deliberately gained employment with the courier firm that delivers to Kellie Ashbury's place of work in order to make her acquaintance. He then began a relationship with her during which he furnished her with all manner of gifts, most of which appear to have had some significance and indeed many of which preyed on her already slightly vulnerable state of mind.”

“Guy's a creep,” acknowledged Ray, “but why? What was he getting' out of it? Is he just a sicko?”

“It's highly unlikely Ray,” replied Fraser, “I believe Miss Ashbury was his deliberate target, I'm just not sure of his reasons.”

They didn't have much luck at the courier firm. He was always known as Voight when he worked there, but he had apparently left only a few days earlier. They didn't have a forwarding address. He appeared to be a model employee and he spoke very little about his private life.

Walking back to the car, Ray's 'phone rang. “Vecchio,” he said, “oh hey Frannie, what ya got?”

“More info on your guy,” said Francesca. “Ed Magnusson is an alcoholic. He's been on a hundred different programmes, AA, the full works. He's got fired loads of times for being drunk.”

“Might be why he changed his name this time?” suggested Ray.

Fraser, who had been listening in, nodded in agreement. “I think we should head back to the Consulate. Maybe this new information might mean something to Miss Ashbury.” Ray spun the GTO around.

xXx

When they arrived at the Consulate, Turnbull opened the door. He looked a little agitated. “Constable Fraser, I was just about to call you,” he said.

“What is it Turnbull?” enquired Fraser. Ray pushed past both of them and headed for the main room. He stopped in the doorway. Kellie was sat on the floor with her knees up under her chin. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and she was rocking gently and staring at the wall. Diefenbaker bounded into the room and nuzzled his nose into her side, but Kellie didn't seem to even notice he was there.

“What happened?” Ray asked Turnbull.

“I don't know Sir?” replied Turnbull shaking his head, “we were watching daytime soap operas. I only left the room to make some tea and when I came back she was like this.”

Fraser wasn't sure what to do for the best, but Ray had already gone over to her. He sat cross legged on the floor in front of her. “Kellie,” Ray said gently, “Kellie, what is it?” Kellie didn't reply, she was still rocking forwards and backwards and she didn't move her eyes. “Kellie,” Ray spoke again, this time carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. Kellie suddenly jumped out of her skin. She drew in a sharp breath and scrambled onto her feet. Ray leapt up with her.

In an instant, Fraser was right beside them. Kellie didn't seem to know where she was. She remained totally silent, but she was flailing her arms around wildly. “You're alright,” assured Fraser. He and Ray were as careful as possible as they gently restrained her by the arms. “It's alright, you're safe.”

Suddenly she looked from Fraser to Ray and then she collapsed, sobbing. Ray caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried from the pit of her stomach. Ray held her and made soothing noises as he felt her tears soaking through his shirt. Fraser decided to leave the room for a few minutes and he took Turnbull into the kitchen. It wasn't fair on Kellie to have her breakdown witnessed by an audience, he thought.

“That poor woman,” said Turnbull. “How could anyone do this to her?”

“I have no idea,” acknowledged Fraser shaking his head.

A short while later, Ray appeared at the door. “She wants to talk to ya,” he said to Fraser. Fraser followed his friend carrying a cup of bark tea. He handed it to Kellie who had calmed down significantly. She began sipping at the tea.

“I need help,” Kellie announced suddenly.

“We're doin' everythin' we can,” assured Ray.

“I know, I know you are, but I don't mean that.”

“Miss Ashbury, I have a friend who is a Victim Support Counsellor...” began Fraser, but Ray interrupted him.

“She doesn't need a shrink Fraser.”

“A counsellor is not a psychiatrist Ray,” replied Fraser, before addressing Kellie again. “Would you like me to contact her?”

Kellie nodded, “Yes please,” she said quietly. Fraser left the room and headed to his office. Ray jumped up and ran after him, stopping him in the hallway.

“What're you doin' Fraser?” he confronted his partner.

“Ray, she asked for help. I am becoming increasingly concerned about her mental state,” said Fraser. Ray turned and kicked the leg of the desk. “Ray, we can't do everything,” said Fraser, quietly. Ray just nodded and headed back to Kellie. He knew Fraser was right, he couldn't believe how she seemed to have deteriorated over the last twenty four hours. He was even more determined than ever to catch this guy. He imagined the things he was going to do to his head, mainly with his boot. Fraser went to make the telephone call.

Ray went and sat down on the sofa next to Kellie. She was just finishing her tea and Ray took the empty cup from her and placed it on the table. He took her hand and wrapped it in both of his. He wasn't sure what to say. He was a little taken aback when she turned to him and smiled. “I'm OK Ray,” she said. “I just want you to find him.”

“I promise,” replied Ray. “We have some new information. Are you up to this?” Kellie nodded. “Ed Voight is an alias. His real name is Ed Magnusson. He's cleaned out his apartment and he doesn't work at the couriers any more. Oh and he's an alcoholic.”

“Magnusson?” said Kellie, “It doesn't mean anything to me, I'm afraid. You say he's an alcoholic? My sister Louise is an AA counsellor, maybe I should call her for advice?”

“Hang on, did your sister work for AA when she lived here in Chicago?” asked Ray.

“Yes,” replied Kellie. “Why?”

“I definitely think you should call her. Could be nothin', but there may be a connection.”

Fraser returned at that moment. “I have spoken to my friend and I have made you an appointment for tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you,” replied Kellie. She managed a small smile.

“You're doing the right thing,” said Fraser, reassuringly. Kellie nodded.

There's a phone in the hall,” said Ray, “do ya wanna go and call your sister?” Kellie got up and went to sit at the desk in the hall. Ray explained to his partner about the AA connection. When Kellie came back she had some interesting information.

“My sister counselled him after his brother was killed,” she said. “He was never violent though. Apparently he was really screwed up and he left the programme before the end. He wasn't interested in getting help, I guess?”

Just then Ray's cell 'phone rang again. It was Francesca with more information. Magnusson had taken a Psychology course at evening classes last year, but he was thrown off the course for constantly turning up drunk. Francesca had also tracked down his mother. She lived in a nursing home as she suffered from various ailments that had seemingly got worse after the death of her other son.

“Thank you kindly Francesca,” shouted Fraser, just before Ray clicked off his 'phone.

“To the nursing home?” said Ray. Fraser nodded.

“Will you be alright here?” Fraser asked Kellie. He looked at Diefenbaker who was sat at her feet. “It looks like you will have Dief for company,” he said.

“Yeah and Turnbull's still here if you want some, er, less stimulatin' conversation,” smirked Ray.

Kellie smiled, “I think we'll be fine.” She patted Dief on the head.

 

Ray and Fraser drove to the address that Francesca had given them for the nursing home. It was quite a small place with room only for about ten residents, Fraser estimated. They walked in and up to the reception desk. “Good afternoon,” began Fraser, extending his hand. “Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP.” The man behind the desk shook Fraser's hand and then looked to Ray.

“Vecchio, Chicago PD,” Ray said, flashing his badge. “We were hopin' to speak to one of your residents,” he continued “a Mrs Magnusson.”

“She is quite unwell at the moment,” replied the man, “may I enquire as to the nature of your visit?”

“No,” said Ray, flatly.

“What my partner is trying to say is that it is official Police business, the exact nature of which we are unable to discuss with you at this juncture.” Fraser always struggled to understand how Ray thought that being rude to people was going to get them anywhere.

“I see,” the man seemed happy with Fraser's explanation. “She's in Room Three, just down the hall. As I said she is rather poorly so I'm not sure how much help she can be to you.” Ray started in the direction the man had indicated. Fraser was about to say 'Thank you kindly' but the man added, “Her son is visiting her today, he may be of more help.”

Fraser and Ray stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other. Fraser could see Ray was about to explode. “Ray,” he began, “remember at this stage he is only wanted for questioning, we do not have enough hard evidence for an arrest...Ray!” but Ray was already running down the hallway. Fraser followed behind. They got to Room Three and Fraser raised his knuckle to knock at the door, but before he could Ray threw himself against the door and it burst open. In the corner, sat in a chair with one heavily strapped leg raised on a stool, was an elderly lady. Probably not as old as she appears, thought Fraser. The woman barely acknowledged their rather dramatic entrance. Sat next to her, holding her hand, was a much younger man that Ray and Fraser both instantly recognised as Ed Magnusson. He leapt up.

“What is this?” he demanded, “my mother is very sick and I demand that you...”

“Demand this,” said Ray and he pulled back his jacket slightly to reveal his badge and gun. The man suddenly bolted for the door, shoving Ray with all his strength as he shot past. Ray tumbled over the leg of a small table and landed in a heap on the floor, unfortunately catching Fraser as he fell. Fraser just about managed to stay upright and he quickly regained his balance and gave chase. Ray managed to get to his feet and ran after his partner. “Freeze!” he yelled, drawing his gun.

They chased the man past a rather startled elderly man in a wheelchair and out into the street. Magnusson ran across the traffic and Ray and Fraser had to avoid all manner of oncoming vehicles to keep up with him. He turned and went down a side street. Ray followed, but Fraser indicated that he would go another way and try to cut him off. Ray aimed his gun. “Police! Freeze!” but the man just kept running. He turned another corner, but stopped suddenly when he realised it was a dead end. He reached into his jacket and Ray realised he too had a weapon.

“You can't arrest me,” he said, “you've got nothing on me.” He pointed his gun at Ray.

“Watch me,” said Ray, his own gun still trained on Magnusson. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Fraser was getting into a good position about half way down a fire escape, just behind Magnusson. Ray carried on, “Well, it looks like we got ourselves a bit of a stand off,” he said. “Question is, who's got the quickest finger? I'm guessin' you ain't clocked up as many hours on the firin' range as I have?” Magnusson didn't move. Ray went on. “Y'know what Eddie, you're right. We can't pin this on ya. I'm feelin' real generous today, so maybe I will just let ya go,” he said, lowering his weapon.

“You will?” Magnusson was unsure, but once Ray's gun was back in it's holster, he did the same with his.

“Oh yeah,” continued Ray. Fraser was making hand signals to indicate his intentions. Ray knew exactly what his partner wanted. He walked towards Magnusson and the man was still a little nervous so he slowly backed away. Ray was manoeuvring him into just the right position. “Thing is, I had a really bad day yesterday, but today is workin' out great so far, so I'm in a good mood.”

“You are?” Magnusson was still a little hesitant, but he hadn't realised that he was by now standing a lot closer to the wall.

“Sure,” Ray nodded, ”thing is I can't vouch for my buddy. Some days he gets so angry and I never know what he's gonna do next?” Ray was bluffing like crazy.

Magnusson suddenly remembered that there had been another cop back at his mother's room. Realising he may have been duped, he quickly looked around, but he didn't see anyone. He reached into his jacket for his gun, but at that moment Fraser launched himself from the fire escape and knocked Magnusson to the ground. His gun flew out of his grip and Ray picked it up. “I am, in point of fact, exasperated,” stated Fraser, not sounding even remotely angry as he got to his feet. Ray had already picked up Magnusson from the floor and had him face first up against the wall, with his hands pinned behind his back. “Ray,” Fraser's voice was low and cautionary.

“It's OK Fraser,” assured Ray. He was hanging on to his very last drop of self control. He took out his handcuffs and snapped them around the wrists of his prisoner. “You're under arrest for, well, how about for bein' a sleazeball?” began Ray.

“May I suggest assaulting an officer of the law would be a good place to start,” suggested Fraser, “or possibly possession of an unlicensed firearm?”

“That too,” agreed Ray and he stumbled through the Miranda rights, with only a few prompts from his partner.

Back at the 27th, Francesca jumped out of her seat as the doors crashed open. Ray was pushing and shoving Ed Magnusson as he led him down the corridor and into the interview room. He pulled round a chair with his foot and shoved the prisoner down into it. “Hey,” shouted Magnusson, “You can't treat me like this, I got rights!” Fraser followed them into the room and closed the door.

“What about the rights of an innocent girl to live her life without bein' frightened half to death by an asshole like you?” Ray bent down and got himself face to face with Magnusson.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” replied Magnusson, turning his face away from Ray.

“C'mon Eddie,” snarled Ray, turning away, “did ya kill yer brother too? Huh? Did ya?” He turned back around to face Magnusson. The man was stony faced.

“I want a lawyer,” he said.

“So ya did then? Ya did kill him!” Ray slapped the desk with the palm of his hand.

Fraser regarded Magnusson for a moment, who didn't say anything. “No Ray,” said Fraser, “this man did not kill his brother.”

Magnusson looked at Fraser and suddenly all the defensiveness was gone. He hung his head. “I might just as well have done,” he said quietly.

Ray was about to say something, but Fraser held out his hand, his fingers spread apart, to stop him. Instead Fraser pulled up the other chair and sat facing Magnusson. “What happened?” he asked.

To Ray's surprise, Magnusson's face crumbled. “He was my brother,” he managed to say, “I should have been there, but I was too drunk. I went to the same bar I went to every night with the same bunch of lowlifes. My brother was killed by some punk and died in the street because I chose to spend the evening staring at the bottom of a beer glass instead of at the movies with my own brother.”

“Mr Magnusson,” said Fraser with far too much compassion for Ray's liking, “Even if you'd been there, there's no guarantee you would have been able to do anything. You may have ended up being killed yourself, then your mother would have lost both of her sons in one evening.”

Magnusson was still staring at the floor. “Look,” said Ray, a little flippantly, “I'm sorry for your loss and all that, but why Kellie Ashbury? Why put her through all that? What are you tryin' to prove?”

“Her sister said she would help me, said if I stopped drinking all my problems would be over. She said I could get on with my life, but she lied to me,” explained Magnusson.

“I'm sure she didn't say that exactly,” said Fraser. Ray was looking puzzled.

“So I stopped drinking,” Magnusson went on, “I did what she said, but it just made everything worse. Every day I remembered what happened to my brother. Every day I woke up and I remembered everything. Everything. I watched as my mother got old before her time and there was nothing I could do about it. If my brother hadn't died, if I'd been there...When she went into that home...” his voice trailed off for a moment. “My life was already ruined and Louise Ashbury managed to make it a whole lot worse.”

“So you thought you'd take revenge on her little sister?” Ray added incredulously.

“I figured she deserved to feel the same as me, feel the same pain, the loss, the loneliness...” Magnusson was in danger of losing his composure again.

“Mr Magnusson,” said Fraser, with one eye on Ray who was becoming very agitated, “you cannot lay the blame for what happened to your brother on anyone other than the man who shot him. His was a senseless killing, but drinking to forget was never going to be the answer.”

“It was my answer,” replied Magnusson, solemnly. “It was the only thing I had left and she took it away from me.”

“So you decided to terrorise Kellie Ashbury,” said Ray, struggling against every urge in his body to kick this man across the room.

Unexpectedly, a nasty smile spread across the face of Ed Magnusson, as if he'd instantly pushed all the sadness out of the window. “It was so easy,” he said, “she is so pathetic.”

At this, Ray lunged across at him, grabbed him by the throat with one hand and threw his head down on the table. “Is that what you said when ya had her in yer bed?” Ray yelled. “Was she pathetic then? Huh? Was the sex pathetic? Ya piece of scum!” Magnusson was starting to make choking noises, he was still in handcuffs and had no way of defending himself.

Fraser leapt up out of his chair, gripped Ray around the shoulders and tried to pull his partner away. “Ray, Ray, Ray, RAY! He's not worth it!”

Ray released his grip and shook himself free from Fraser. He stormed towards the back wall, punching it several times with both fists as if it were a punchbag, each punch was accompanied by a loud grunt. Fraser watched his friend. “Is he dangerous?” asked Magnusson.

Fraser decided it was best not to reply. Instead he folded his arms and drew a breath. “So you manipulated Miss Ashbury at every turn. You played on her fears and you used that fear for your own gratification.”

Magnusson laughed. “I bought her matches, hundreds of them. Then when I sent her those letters, her mind was full of images of matches and fire, so she burnt the letters and now there's no paper trail. No evidence. Who the hell's terrified of letters? Once I took her out and then abandoned her at the restaurant. That was a good one. She got real paranoid.” Fraser glanced at Ray, who was still turned towards the wall. Magnusson wasn't finished yet. “Oh yeah and I filled her apartment with sharks. She hates them. What did she think a mug with a picture of a shark on it was going to do to her? Or a little stuffed toy with 'SeaWorld' written on the side? In the end I didn't even need to do anything. It was all in her head. That girl's crazy. They should lock her up.”

At this Ray turned back. Fraser flinched, his reflexes ready to stop his friend doing something stupid. “Funny you should say that,” said Ray, remarkably calm now, “coz that's what we're gonna do with you.”

“You can't, you have no evidence,” hissed Magnusson. At that moment Lieutenant Welsh opened the door.

“On the contrary,” began Fraser, “we have a recorded confession.” He nodded towards Welsh who was holding a tape in the air. Magnusson went white.

“Thank you Constable,” said the Lieutenant, “Vecchio, get some air, Huey and Dewey can take it from here.” Detectives Huey and Dewey stepped into the room from behind Welsh. Ray took one last look at Magnusson and stormed out of the room, barely avoiding Welsh who was still in the doorway.

“Detectives,” Fraser acknowledged his colleagues and started towards the door. “Lieutenant, if you'll excuse me.” Welsh nodded his appreciation to the Mountie.

Fraser found Ray just around the corner. He was standing facing the wall and he had thrown his head right back with his eyes tightly closed. He had one hand on his hip and he was running the other one through his hair. “Ray?” Fraser spoke quietly, “are you alright?”

“Sorry Fraser,” replied Ray, returning to a more usual stance and looking at his partner. “I nearly lost it in there.”

“It's alright Ray,” said Fraser, completely understanding. “Perhaps you should telephone Kellie?”

“Oh hell, yeah Fraser,” and Ray returned to his desk to call the Consulate.

xXx

A short while later Kellie Ashbury was sitting at Ray's desk at the 27th with Fraser and Ray. Ray had told her on the 'phone to stay at the Consulate, but she'd insisted that Turnbull call her a cab. She'd brought Diefenbaker with her.

Fraser explained everything they'd learnt about Ed Magnusson, about his motives for wanting to hurt her. Kellie was surprisingly compassionate. “Losing his brother like that must have been terrible for him, especially when he already had problems. Sounds like I'm not the only one who needs help,” she said, tapping the side of her head.

“Hey!” Ray responded angrily. “No, you are nothin' like him. Don't ever say that.”

Kellie smiled. “Thank you so much, both of you. I could be dead now if it wasn't for you.”

“I'm not sure that he would actually have tried to kill you Kellie,” said Fraser, “I think he was simply getting some form of sick pleasure from frightening you.”

Kellie shuddered. “I'm going to find a new apartment” she said, “I don't want to live at my old one for any longer than I have to. Oh and I spoke to my sister again, she's going to come and stay with me for a few days. She' s driving down this evening so she can come with me to my appointment tomorrow morning.”

“That's an excellent idea,” agreed Fraser, “it will be good for you to have her there.”

“I'll let you know how it goes,” she smiled again, “It's strange, but I can't explain how I feel at the moment. I know it's a cliché, but it's like a huge weight has been lifted off of me. Like this is the first day of the rest of my life or something?” she shrugged.

“I think you're going to be fine,” smiled Fraser.

“I think you're right,” agreed Kellie. She suddenly jumped out of her chair and grabbed Ray by the hand, pulling him up from his seat and into a hug.

Ray wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. “Y'know where I am, if you ever need any more Police help, I mean,” he grinned.

Kellie grinned back and turned to Fraser. She held out both her hands for him and he took them in his and got to his feet. She flung her arms around him. Fraser blushed and stiffened slightly. “You're so funny,” she said to him, pulling away.

“Funny?” Fraser didn't understand.

“Yeah, like a freak.” said Ray. “You're a freak Fraser, we all know that.”

Kellie laughed. “I'll call you tomorrow,” she said, patting Dief on the head. She picked up her coat and headed out of the door. Ray watched her go. She's so pretty, thought Ray, but somehow the events of the past couple of days had left Ray with entirely different feelings for her than he had expected when he first saw her. Some days I'm glad I'm a cop, he thought to himself.

As soon as the door closed behind Kellie, it opened again and Assistant States Attorney Stella Kowalski strode in. “Hey Stell!” Ray shouted across the bullpen. Stella had certainly never needed his protection. She could look after herself. Stella rolled her eyes.

“Ray, Constable,” she acknowledged them both. “I was looking for Lieutenant Welsh.

“I'm sorry, but he's tied up with something at the moment,” said Fraser, “is there anything I can help you with?”

“Please just tell Welsh when you see him that I need to speak to him,” replied Stella, coldly. “I have a couple of urgent cases that we need to discuss.”

“Right you are,” agreed Fraser. Stella turned to leave.

“So what ya been doin' Stella?” Ray called after her.

Stella stopped and turned back to face her ex-husband. “Not that it's any of your business, but I've been in court all morning,” she replied.

“What about yesterday?” continued Ray, “what did ya do yesterday?” Fraser tried to catch his partner's eye, but Ray refused to look at him.

“Yesterday?” Stella had no idea where this was going. “Yesterday I was preparing for today,” she said.

“Anything else?” Ray pushed, “did ya do anything else yesterday?”

“Ray...” began Fraser, but Ray held up his hand to stop his friend. He wanted to hear what Stella had to say.

“Well, I went to the grocery store, if that's of any interest?” Stella was losing her temper now, she was totally puzzled. “What did you do yesterday, Ray?”

“Me?” replied Ray, “I went to the dentist.”

Stella addressed Fraser, “Is he on something?” she enquired, incredulously. “Is he high?”

“I believe he's high on life, Ms Kowalski,” smiled Fraser, glancing at Ray. Stella shook her head and left. “Why did you do that Ray?” Fraser asked his partner, gently.

Ray, who had slumped back down in his chair, sighed. “Dunno buddy?” he said, looking at the floor, “I dunno. Maybe I thought she'd say...maybe...”

“Come on Ray,” said Fraser, standing up and reaching for his hat, “we haven't eaten all day. How about some Thai food?”

“Greatness!” agreed Ray leaping up out of his chair and following his partner towards the door. “We need to get plannin' our trip.”

“Our trip, Ray?” Fraser was confused.

“Yeah,” replied Ray, “our campin' trip. You, me, the wolf, the open road, sleepin' under the stars...”

“You want to go camping?” Fraser still wasn't quite sure his friend was being serious. They walked down the stairs and out into the parking lot.

“Course Fraser, why not?” Ray was starting to get quite excited about it. He jumped into the GTO and started the engine. Fraser and Dief took their usual seats. “Campin' in your office was kinda cramped,” he continued, “although at least there weren't any bugs,” he added, frowning. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

“I do have a tent,” volunteered Fraser.

“Greatness!” That was good news to Ray. “It's just that I thought, y'know, after yesterday I thought maybe the middle of nowhere would be a good place for that conversation?” Ray looked nervously at his friend. He didn't want to push him, he didn't want to upset him. Fraser remained silent. “Anyway,” Ray went on, wistfully, “when we're done with that, I think there's probably stuff I need to talk about too, don't ya think?” He glanced out of the window and watched with a heavy heart as Stella walked back to her car.

Fraser had already noticed her. “Ray, my friend,” he began, turning to his partner, “I think a camping trip sounds like an excellent idea.”

 

THE END


End file.
